Inazuma Eleven: Truth or Dare!
by xXUmikozenzenXx
Summary: Truth or Dare for the IE cast!. A show for fangirls, and yaoi fangirls. Hosted by Umiko, Kimiko and Shiro!. Send in as many dares as you can to make the guys feel tortured ( just kidding xP). Feel free to send Dares and Truth's and make yourself a guest staar! Hope you read, review and ENJOOY
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my First post/story, so please enjoy!

Endou: Hey did anybody notice that it's dark in here?

IE cast: We can friggn' tell!

Fubuki: Does anybody know where we are?

Fudou:In a very dark room

Fubuki: *sweat drops* yeah I got that already

(lights turn on)

Umiko(Me):HEEEEEYYY! :3

Kimiko:WASSUPPP!

Shiro: Hi! I'm Shiro and those two are my crazy friends who are addicted to anime!

IE cast: Never heard of you

Kimiko: Of course you haven't *whispers* dumb-dumbs

Umiko: Don't mind her, Anyways,That's because this is the first time me and my sister ever posted something!

Shiro: And I was pulled into this because I read all the other Truth or Dares and thought they were hilarious!

Kabeyama: Wait, TRUTH OR DARE!, THIS IS A TRUTH OR DARE!

Umiko&Kimiko: *glares at him* Yeah, got a problem with it?

Kabeyama: *sweat drops* S-sorry!

Fudou: The reason why I'm afraid of girls *sighs*

Shiro: *ignores him* Ugh BE QUIET! Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!

Kimiko:Send in as many truths and dares as you can- we want to entertain you, not give you lectures.

Umiko: Also, don't be afraid to ask to be a guest star! We'll get back to you as soon as possible!

Shiro:*vein pops* I said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kimiko: Pft,pushy

Umiko: *sweat drops* ok,Kimiko, you go first!

Kimiko: Burn, Truth or Dare?

Burn: ummm...Dare?

Kimiko: Ok!, I dare you to drink onee-san's beer until your drunk!

IE cast: *sweat drops*

Burn: *shrugs* Ok.

(Drinks beer)

...

...

...

*After 67 beer's*

Burn: AHHHHHH *hiccup* Gazelle *hiccup*WHEREZ*hiccup* ARE WEEEHHHzzz! *grabs gazelles's hair*

Gazelle: Whaat the shit! Burn let go of me!

Burn: WHHHAAAAAAATTTT!? *hiccups* Funzzzz? *hiccups* funss anywho? *hiccups*

IE cast: *sweat drops*

Shiro: OK? uummm Umiko you'll do the honors

Umiko: yess I finally get to use it!

IE Cast: use what?

Umiko: My imagination rooommmM!

IE cast: Imagination room?

Umiko: It allows my imagitations become real and-

Gazelle: OH FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST OPEN IT ALREADY SEND HIM TO AN ANOTHER PLACE!. HE'S DROOLING OVER ME!

Umiko: Send him to what place?

Gazelle: Well I dont know anything cold!

Umiko: HAIII~!

(An icy blue door appears behind him)

Umiko: There just drop him there while he's unconsious

( Gazelle open's the door, and a sudden cold gust of wind and snow went through his face)

Gazelle:Bai Bye Tulip head! ( throws him into the door as the door closed and dissapears)

IE cast: *Sweat drops*

Shiro: o...kk?

Kimiko: Ok Shiro your turn, I had mah fun!

Shiro: OK!, I Dare everyone to have a soccer ball fight with super shoot thingies! (note that Shiro has never watched Inazuma Eleven, only the truth or dares)

Umiko and Kimiko: Oh no

*everyone stars fighting*

Kimiko: GAH!, Oh ,thanks alot Shiro!

Shiro: Hehehh I thought it would be funny and I wanted to see how it is like.

Atsuya: Eternal Blizzard!

Gouenji: Bakunetsu Screw! *smashes Umiko's favorite guitar stash*

Kimiko: Uhhhh... ni-san?

Umiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *evil aura* YOUR ALL DEAD

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Umiko: *starts shooting Battle Bazooka at everyone* DIE PEOPLE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Shiro:Ack! We don't own any of the IE characters or Hissatsu Shoots so don't sue us!

Kimiko: Send in as many dares/truths as possible! Thanks everyone! *get's hit in the face by one of everyone's shoots*

Kimiko: Oh that's it I'm joining in. DDIIIIEEEEEE ALLLLLL OOOOOFFF YOOOOOOUUUUU! DIIIEEEEE!

Everyone: Oh SHIT!

(building collapses)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yahoo!, Hey guys I'm back sorry for not posting that much ;_;

Kumiko: She got detention after she slapped a lesbian on our school.

Shut up!

Shiro: For god's sake, can we please start?!

Aphrodi: Did somebody say GOD?

*sweat dropps*

* * *

Kimiko: *blows out party horns* Yes!, Finally the 2nd chapter is starting!

Me: *dances with pet alligator* And I can also torture the guys over there!

Shiro and IE cast: ...

Me: What the heck are all of you are staring at?

Endou: I-Is that an a..a..alligator? *points at the 9 feet alligator*

Shiro: You two didn't tell me, you had an alligator!

Kimiko: Uh yeah, duh!

Me: I just brought Rustus her in case if any ONE of you refuse the dares and truths. Mwuahahha!

Gouenji: That's just rude...*scans surrounding* Where's Kazemaru and Aphrodi?

*IE cast sees Kazemaru and Aphrodi playing with the alligator*

Kidou: What the heck are you two doing?!

Me: Rustus only likes Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Me and Kimiko.

Fudou: And what kind of name s Rustus anyway!?

*hisses*

Kidou: Fudou, run now

Fudou: What the heck did I do?!

Me: *Ignores him* Let's start the truth or Dares shall we?

IE: NOOOOOOOOOO

*Rustus hisses*

IE: OF COURSE WE WILL!

Me: Good boy *gives him an arm*

Kidou: WTF!?

Shiro: SHUT UP AND START!

YOLO! Chapter two is here~!. Haha, BTW, DeyaAlle, I saw you're dares they were like LOLOL!. So with that Deya-chan will appear at the next Chapter~!

Me: Me first!

IE cast: Oh no...

Me:

**-Kazemaru cut Aphrodi's hair in any style you want**

**-Someoka, act and eat like a gorilla and fight like one with Rustus.**

**-Natsumi, cook beef steak within 6 hours and let the IE cast eat them**

**-Make Kazemaru and Hiroto wear cat ears and say 'nyan~', while Aphrodi wear bunny ears ( x33)**

**-Everyone...DANCE GANGNAM STYLE!**

Kimiko: Hey those were good~!

Shiro: Psh, I know right?

IE: Yay it was short! ^^

Shiro: Urasai!

IE: H-Hai...

Me: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru:*appears out of nowhere* Yes?

Kimiko: *Sweat drop*

Me: Gives him a pair of scissors and two hair sprays* Do it

Kazemaru: Oh yes!

*sneaks up behind Aphrodi and starts cutting his hair*

Aphrodi: Hey whats with-...OI!

Kazemaru: This is for you're own good! *pins Aphrodi down and starts messing with his hair*

_a few minutes later..._

Kazemaru: Im done~!

Everyone: Let me see!

*Aphrodi steps out of behind Kazemaru as he was pouting*

Fudou:...

Me:...

Endou: A..Aphrodi...

Kidou: There's another Fudou...

Aphrodi: *grumbles beside Rustus*

Kazemaru: You blame them all, it was a dare!

Shiro: Don't mind them...Someoka!

Someoka: H-Hai?..

Me: *Gives him a gorilla suit* Kimiko, you'll do the honors

Kimiko: *craks knuckles* hihhih

Someoka: Oh no...

Kimiko: Wear this NOW! *shows him gorilla suit*

Someoka: Hell no, I'm wearing a hairy-gorilla suit!

Kimiko: *sobs* B-But I made this for you *sniff*

Me: Why the hell, did you make my sister cry?!

Gouenji: You better apologize...

Shiro: I can't believe, you made Kimiko cry...

Endou: Oh c'mon be a good sport!

Someoka: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt...

Kimiko: Really!? *bounces up and down with sparkling eyes* You'll wear it?!, Oh YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Shiro: You're little sister is just as weird as you are.

Me: It's a family gift!

IE cast: *sweat- drop*

Someoka: *puts on suit* I feel like an ass...

Aphrodi: BuekekekkK!, You look like a pink haired gorilla!

Kazemaru: B-But he is...

Aphrodi: Ohhh...riiighhtt~

Someoka: *vein pops up* You guys!...

Me: *gives him a bunch of bananas* Here'e you go Sonny!

IE cast: WTF, Sonny?!

Me: It's a gorilla name, that I came up with yesterday...

Someoka: *starts eating banana's* These are good~! *starts eating like a caveman*

Fubuki: S-Someoka?...

Someoka: Gruuuriaaa~!, MINE!

Me: D-did he?

Burn: He just completely lost it... ._."

Rustus: *hisses and takes one banana from Someoka's hands*

Me: Yay it's starting!, Quick grab the popcorn this is gonna be awsommeee!

Everyone: YOU'RE FRICKN WATCHING A HUMAN WRESTLING YOUR PET!

Kimiko: No need to shout, Bakaheads!

Shiro: It's startinnggg~!

...

/after a few pins and shouts, watch the gator boys to see how to wrestle alligators xD/

Me: Well that was fast...

Aphrodi: So... who won?

Shiro: I think the alligator won

Fubuki: *looks at Rustus and Someoka* Yeah the alligator won

Me: I have trained my baby! Rustus come here!

*gives meat on the side*

Gouenji: Since he's eating who going to torture us?

Everyone except him, Me, Kimiko and Shiro: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT?!

Me: It's a surprise, Ushishishishisi

*sweat-drops*

Fudou: can we please moove on?

Me: Oh, riighhhtt~!

Kimiko: Natsumi-san!

Natsumi: Yes?

Me: *gives recipe for beef steak* Here, cook it!

IE cast: Noooooo!, Please were begging you!

Kimiko: Cook it within 6 hours!

Endou: That long?

Me: Fine, then we'll make it 30 mins! *grins*

Endou: 6 hours is fine...

Aki: Now off you go, Natsumi *leads her to kitchen*

Me: *sighs*

/opens TV and watches Fairy Tail episode 163/

Fudou: You're watching while doing a show...

Me: I can't sit here and wait 6 hours just to make a steak!

Endou: B-But you said-...

Me: Shush up, It's starting!

_Feari Teiru Zengkaimadewa!..._

Fudou: What kind of a show is this?! D:

Kimiko: It's just starting... so shut up!

/inside the kitchen/

Natsumi: Ok put some salt and pepper... Fry the beef in 30 mins and... Gah.. I can't understand this at all!. What do I do?!, what do I do!?

/In the living room/

Aphrodi: _All of them are gods!, calm down every woman there in their swim suits! _What kind of a battle is this?!

Kazemaru: _HOLY LORD all of them are in their swimsuits!_

Me: *whacks them both* PIPE DOWN!

_Judge: Final theme!... Battle gear!_

_Lucy: Mira will win for sure!_

_Erza: I don't know about this_

_Natsu: Nyahaha!, Mira will definitely win!, She will kick Jenny's ass!_

_Erza: Urasai!_

_Natsu: A-Aye..._

Me: Yaay~!, Mira's Satan Soul is coming! Wahooo!

Shiro: S-Satan?

Kimiko: I-it's what it calls...

_Jenny: Gomen ne, Mira, but whatever the theme is I will always win. _

_*transforms to a pink and purple battle armor*_

Everyone except Me and Kimiko: Wooahh~!, She still looks hot

Haruna and Aki: So disturbing...

_Mirajane: *transforms to Satan Soul Sitri*_

Tsunami: Wooahh!, she looks like a demon~!

Me: *sweat-drop* Don't tell it's your first time!?

/As the two female's fought, Natsumi came running out with a HUGE steak with lemonade/

Natsumi: It's readyyY! :D

IE: Shimata...

Me: That fast?

Natsumi: Sorry for the wait, minna!. I couldn't understand Umiko's handwriting for the recipe, but I made it through! ^^

Endou: What do you mean, the h-handwriting?

Natsumi: *gives him recipe* Here...read it.

Endou: *stares* I couldn't understand a thing... ._.

Kazemaru: Lemme see! *takes it away from him* Th-this is more worse that you're grandpa's handwriting...

Me: It's not that bad! *sobs*

Kimiko: Really that bad?... O_o

Fudou; You don't understand!

Endou: Don't judge the food on the outside!

Me: *sweat drops* Can all of you taste it?!, You're just wasting my time for the show! -_-"

Kazemaru: Endou first! *pushes Endou towards the table*

Endou: Wh-why me?! D:

Shiro: You're more attached to her than us!

Natsumi: WHHHAAATT?! O_O

Endou: Nothing, I'll eat! *stares at steak* well here I go *gulps*

Me: Ushishishishi :D

Hiroto: *sweat-drop*

/Endou took a piece of steak and choked/

Endou: I-It's t-t-ooo ha-ard... *holds neck*

Aphrodi: Let me taste it! *takes a piece*...

Kazemaru: Well?

Aphrodi: You...just put...t-too...many salt

Kazemaru: Lemme~! *takes a piece*... I need water...NOW.. water water water water!

Me: KABUEKEKEKE, This is so fun to watch! xD

Kimiko: Gazelle-samaaa~!

Gazelle: WHHAATTT?!

Kimiko: I made this foor you, taste it :3

Gazelle: Oh steak~! *after a few bites* This feels wierd.

Endou: Is it?!

Gazelle: I-It's too spicy!, How much did you put?!

Natsumi: I think I putted spice 7 times...

Me: That was supposed to be 1 time!

Burn: Aha!, Can't handle the hotness do you!?

Gazelle: Shut up!

Shiro: Soccer players these days

Kimiko: *nods* Next dare~!

Me: Ohh~!, someone's gonna wear something!

Kazemaru: Who is?

Me: But promise me to wear it...

Kazemaru: HELL NO!

Shiro: But you haven't saw it yet.. O_o

Kazemaru: Fine...

Me: Yay!, wait a sec... Hiroto!, Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Yes my goddess?... _Crap!, why the hell!-_

Me: *eye twitches* A-Aphrodi...

Kimiko: Umiko and Aphrodi...sitting on a tree

Everyone: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Aphrodi: What the hell!

Me: WTF! O_O

Hiroto: *whacks Aphrodi with a soccer ball* You called?

Me: *ignores and released dark aura* Yep I did!, Kazemaru and You, close you're eyes!

/Hiroto and Kazemaru did as they were told... Kimiko made them ate truffles for distraction as Umiko put on the ears, and so did Aphrodi/

Kazemaru: These are good!~

Kimiko: Hihi!, Open you're eyes guys!

Shiro: Hanyaan~!, Cat ears, and Bunny ears~! Perfect!

Me: Get the camera, quick!

Kazemaru: Are?..O_O

Hiroto: Cat ears!?...They wont come off!

Shiro: Of course, Me and Kimi-chan putted super glue.

Umiko: Super Glue my best friend!

Aphrodi: Well at lease it looks good on me~!

O_O"

Kimiko: Hiroto-san, Kazemaru-kun...say 'nyan~' in every sentence in the last.

Kazemaru: Whyy?!

Umiko: Say it

Kazemaru: Ok, nyan~

IE girls: Kawaaiiii~!

Hiroto: This is to disturbing... nyan~

Kimiko: Kawaii~! x3

Ichinose: Why can't Aphrodi say something?

Endou: Cause he's a bunny!

Shiro: Well he's having a bad mood today

Endou: Hmph..!

Umiko: Neeexxt~!, you guy's are ruining the atmosphere here -_-"

?: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Aphrodi: Whhhhaaat?! O_O

Kimiko: Dance Everybody!~~

Umiko: EHHHHH SEXY LADY~!, OP OP OP OP

IE girls: C'mon you guys!, It's fun!

Aphrodi: P-Psy...IS HERE!?

PSY: Yep Im heeeree~!

Everybody: WOAH!, HE SPEAKS ENGLISH! O_O

Umiko: Let's go you guys!

E EH E EH EH E

EEEEE

SEXY LADY

OP OP OP OP

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

/a few minuites late/

Kimiko: That was fun!

Umiko: Finally Chapter two is done~!...IM SO HAPPY T w T

Kazemaru: You took like weeks to finish it!

Shiro: Be sure to read and review!.

Umiko: Also, Deya-chan will appear on the next chapter...HOORAY!

Kimiko: Also Lync and Chin-san will appear on chapter's 4 and 5, OW YEAAAH~!

Shiro: Revieww~!


End file.
